Normally Dysfunctional
by Immortal Vows
Summary: Sakura was a used rag doll. Naruto was delusional. Sasuke was emotional. Being dysfunctional became normal for them as breathing. Can they ever be whole or will they be broken once more?


**Please read and review. I liked it but I did it for my friend who encouraged me to post it. Syb, this one is for you babe.**

**-Sin Is My Virtue (Alexkatia)**

* * *

**1. Sakura**

I love my family. I really do and if anyone said I didn't I would've punched the shit out of him. I did everything I could to keep my family safe…even if it meant me hurting myself in the end.

_But it's different now…_

I didn't want my life to be like this. I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't want to be a whore. I was a young and full of life. I was just starting to raise my family when it happened. I had no choice. It was me or the people I love in the world the most. So I chose me but thinking back about it I wouldn't do anything different.

So here I am under this man I don't know. He's closing the door. I feel disgusted with myself. I bite my lip to keep me from making any noise. I wish I could drop dead.

_I am nothing but an empty shell…_

This man was beautiful. His yellow spiky hair reminded me of my best-friend.

_Don't think about them…_

It was too late. Memories washed over my eyes. Picture of the three of us together. Naruto was my best-friend. He was full of energy. He was my tall ball of sunshine. He's was the one that always gave me hope. I couldn't help but to think how I fed off of that.

The man came closer to me. I closed my eyes and sighed. Please let this be a quick one. I couldn't take this anymore. Why doesn't someone just kill me?

I.

Wanted.

To.

Die.

_We already did Sakura…we already died inside…_

I couldn't hold back my bitter laugh. The bed shifted and the customer got on top of me.

"Sakura…" breathed the stranger.

My eyes shot wide open. I never told the customer my name. It brought too much sorrow. I wouldn't have some random guy scream out my name in ecstasy. I know a name is simple but it hold too much value for me. My name was the only thing they couldn't take away from me.

So when I shoved the guy I didn't apologize. How dared he said my name? The only part of me I have left. He can't take that away from me too.

I slipped out from under him and crouched in the corner. I knew I couldn't win. This guy was taller and stronger than me. From all my malnourishment a kid could beat my ass but I had to fight. I had a few sparks in me. I could land a blow or get a few scratches in there.

"Sakura, it's me." said the guy.

I clawed at my head. Stop saying my name. Kill me but just don't say my name again.

"Sakura?"

I wasn't afraid. I lunged at him. I wasn't surprised when he grabbed my wrists to restrain me.

"Sakura, it's me, your best-friend."

"LIAR!" I screamed. I thrashed around in his arms. I refused to be lied to. I shut my eyes and kicked as hard as I can while he held me in the air. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"It's me Naruto."

And then followed a silence. I stopped as soon as he said the name. All the violent thoughts vanished. Tears were forming at the edges, ready to jump as that sound.

"Na-na-naruto?" I quivered. I stared into his eyes and the truth hit me. Naruto was here...he came to save me. Naruto hugged me and I hugged him back. I cried like a baby who just found her father, who just saw light for the first time.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm here now and you are safe. We're going to get out of hear. It's over Sakura. You can go home." soothed Naruto.

I clutched onto his jacket. Who knows how long I had with him? The memories I've been trying to repress came flooding back. His voice filled me with an emotion I haven't felt in a long time.

_Hope…but how long will it last?_

* * *

**2. Naruto**

To see Sakura like that breaks my heart. She was so beautiful and breathtaking inside and out. Her eyes held smiles you could see from her soul and feel it in yours. She was special.

Now she is broken and distant. After the whole tear fest she became emotionless. Her voice was voided of any feeling. She became a rag doll nobody cared for. But it's not true. I cared for Sakura. I never gave up on my search for her. I could've been like Sasuke and hang back but that was something I couldn't stand for.

I gave her my cup of orange juice. She drank it like a person who has never tasted anything for three days but looking at her condition she probably didn't.

When Sakura disappeared I guess I was the one who knew the whole reason. I could've shared it with somebody but I didn't. It wasn't my fault. How could have I known this would be the end result? Hinata, the love of my life, is dead and Sakura ends up being some guy's play thingy.

I clenched the wheel of the car tighter. I glanced over at Sakura who was looking at the building we were passing by. She was wearing the same clothes she had on the last day I saw her.

"Where do you normally shop Sakura?" I asked.

Sakura shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

I smiled a little. "The mall it is then after we get home."

"Home?" Her eyebrows lifted in confusion.

I nodded. "You're living with me for a while. I figured I'll get you more accustomed to the outside world again before I bring you to see your family."

"Family?"

"Sasuke will be so happy to see you again. The kids will be happy too. You can go back and be happy again." I rushed knowing some of it was a lie.

Sakura placed a hand on my arm. "I'm sorry Naruto."

I licked my lips. I knew what she was talking about. "It's okay Sakura. I'm perfectly fine on my own. Don't beat yourself over it. Hinata wouldn't like that. Her decision was honorable."

"I wish…."

I cut her off. "Yeah me too."

It's not that I hate Sakura. I love the girl. So when she brought up Hinata it made me upset. I try to avoid talking about her.

"It's a year anniversary." Sakura whispered.

I held her hand. "That's right it is."

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 25 years old and I am currently widowed. I was an orphan with my best-friend, Sakura Haruno. We grew up together. Heck, we were really comfortable from each other. We were each other's first. I knew her body in and out and she knew mine. We were closer like that.

After we grew up we went to a community college. I was the goofball and Sakura was the genius. We stuck to each other like glue. That's when Sasuke joined us. We became this trio that stuck together.

Sakura eventually got to Sasuke and he decided to marry her. He was filthy rich and she was his princess. I couldn't be happier for her.

Then that's when an old figure from our past came to haunt us. His name was Orochimaru. Apparently Sakura and I had debts with him we needed to settle. We tried everything but it never seemed enough. We were too blind to see until the end. He wanted Sakura.

Of course the whole run and hide thing worked. Sasuke never found out. It was our little secret. Unfortunately good things must come to an end. Sakura got pregnant and Sasuke got tired of moving. If Sakura wasn't leaving then I wasn't going anywhere. We stayed in Vermont and laid low.

Sadly your past always catch up to you. Orochimaru killed Hinata before I could do anything. He threatened Sakura's family next and she gave herself up. Now she was working at a crack house until I saved her by paying off her _price_.

"It will be like old times." Sakura stated.

"You and I together forever." I vowed.

She intertwined her finger with mine. I don't get it twisted and I don't have it backwards. I know Sakura and I can never be in a _relationship _but what we have is unchangeable. I don't want her but I need her and the same goes for her. We don't cross lines or make them blurry.

She smiles at me. I wonder why she hasn't brought up Sasuke yet. She's supposed to be begging me to bring her to see her husband.

"After I clean you up and we head to the mall, I could inform you about what happened while you were…away." I put carefully.

"How is Sasuke? Is he angry at me?"

I scratched the back of my head. "No…he's…holding on…doing stuff."

"Is he remarried?" Sakura said softly.

"No," I assured. "You are his first and last."

"Naruto…do my kids even remember me?"

I glanced at her. Her jade eyes were wide with anticipation. How could I break her heart? "It's a bit rough but I'm positive of it…"

_It's not a lie…they know her…they just wished they didn't…_

"Hey, don't worry about it. Do you think I would let them forget?"

_I shoved it down their throats for years…_

"How is Willow?" asked Sakura.

"He's doing great. You know fifteen years old and a heartbreaker like his father." I tried to laugh off.

_He hates you with such a passion it's scary…_

"And how's my baby Ever?" Sakura questioned.

I sighed a soft relief. An easier subject to explain. "She's been dying to see you. She has the same hair as you but her father's eyes and for Willow it's the opposite."

She grinned. "I can't wait to see them."

_If Willow even let's you in through the door…_

"Naruto, thank you for saving me."

I squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

_Sometimes I lost faith...but seeing your face makes me happy...I love you..._

* * *

**3. Sasuke**

I was staring at an old photo. It was a photo of me and Sakura. Her bubblegum pink hair was in disarray and my hair looked even worse but there was such an intensity between us. I kept this photo under in my favorite book.

I don't put up photos of me and Sakura around the house. It upsets Willow and Ever. Willow comes right out with it and takes it off from where I put them. Ever tries to hide her discomfort but I can see it in her eyes. So why fight the force? I hid them in my room.

It's been a long time since I've seen her. Sometimes I sit and think of the old times we shared. I love Sakura. She slipped through my defenses and got to my heart. She saw the real me.

Sometimes I regret it. Look where our love ended up. She ran away and told me to not try and find her. To stay back and raise our family on my own. I never threw away the letter she left. I should have but I didn't. It was the thing that kept me going on.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I love you and I want you to remember that forever._

_Don't ever doubt my love for you. Every ounce of it was_

_Real and from the heart. I'm glad I married you Sasuke. _

_You showed me happiness and gave me a family any girl _

_Would love. I'm lucky to be Mrs. Uchiha. This letter is important_

_Sasuke. I know our Willow just turned five and Ever is getting ready to hit one but it's time for me to go. Don't try to find me Sasuke. It's too dangerous for you to get involved. Think about you…think about the kids. They need a father who is going to hold them and take care of them. They need a parent. Sasuke, tell them I love them. Tell them mommy is coming back someday. Give them a lot of love Sasuke. Show them the love you only saved for me. Give them enough love for the both of us. I wish it didn't have to be this way but it is. Stay strong for the both of us. I love you Sasuke. _

_-Sakura_

That letter kept him going. He stayed like Sakura told him too. He loved his kids. He made sure everything was going great. He didn't let the kids see when he punched a hole in the wall or broke the glass in the bathroom mirror. He kept his composure around them. He couldn't let them see him weak.

Naruto called him the other day and told him he had a present for him. Sasuke didn't care for presents but Naruto insisted on this one. He had no choice but to accept.

So when he was sitting in his chair he didn't expect Naruto to ring his doorbell. He didn't expect Naruto to get all emotional. He didn't expect a girl with the most gorgeous shade of pink hair and vibrant set of eyes to step out and hug him. Sasuke wasn't expecting any of it.

So he cried.

Sasuke held onto to the girl as if his life depended on it.

He

Got

Her

Back.

And wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon.

_Don't leave me...I need you...we need you...but mostly...I can't go on without you anymore..._

* * *

**4. Willow**

School sucked and his day was horrible. He didn't know why, it just was. It was as if a disturbance in the universe or the universe was messing with him. He wanted to get home and get something to eat.

Walking home from school isn't bad. Willow enjoyed the exercise. He and Ever usually walked home together but she had to stay after school so he was alone.

Willow couldn't help but to shake off the feelings. They seemed to be stronger with each step he took to the front door. Willow half-expected a murderer to step out and attack him. He opened the door with caution.

_Calm down Willow…it's nothing…_

He sighed. His father would be home today. It didn't matter though. His father, Sasuke Uchiha, would be inside his room all day until dinnertime. Sure Willow was angry at him for this but he couldn't do anything about it. It's not his fault his father stays in bed and mourns over the disappearance of his mother. Willow tried to talk his father out of it, all attempts were futile.

He smirked and set his book bag on the floor and he shut the front door. Willow _hated _his _mom_. He hated that his mom left him before his birthday. He hated that she never called and asked about him. He hated the thought that she didn't care.

From that day on Willow became anti-mom. No pictures of her were up around the house. Every time Naruto would come pass by and talked to them about Sakura he would fight him out of the house. Sakura didn't deserve her memory to be remembered.

Willow did feel guilty occasionally when Ever tried to talk about Mom. It was unfair to Ever for demolishing her chance to know Mom but Willow felt it was better that way. Besides, Willow and Dad were all the family Ever needed.

_But someday she will…_

I mumbled something incoherently. I wanted to talk to Dad about something. I was zoned out listening to music on my iPod. I dragged myself upstairs. When I passed the library it was kind of strange to see Naruto sitting in front of it.

"Hey," I greeted.

Naruto grinned but then frowned. "Umm…hey Willow. What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Eh, I come home at this time when there is no practice. Besides, I should be the one asking the questions since you are in my house."

Suddenly I heard a thud then a moan. It sounded like it came from Dad's room. Naruto stiffened then grabbed my arm to keep me from going.

"What the fuck? Let me go." I snapped.

I yanked my arm from his grip. "It's nothing Willow. Sasuke is fine."

He moved quick. I didn't see when he already blocked the door. His face was determined but I was too. I am not an idiot. I didn't even bother to go that way. Like I said, this is my house.

I simply walked to the door that connected to my father's room. Naruto tried to shut the door but too late. The scene I saw with my eyes was unbelievable. The scene would be burned into my mind.

I slammed the door shut. Fuck my life. Naruto tried to calm me done but it was too late. I kicked the table with such anger. I pushed the bookcase over. I was livid and all I felt like doing was destroying everything. This family was too dysfunctional for me. Her and Dad were fucking and Naruto was on the computer and acting as if nothing was wrong. It was too…_disgusting._

Naruto got me from behind and restrained me. Damn, his grip hurt but that didn't keep me from thrashing about. I was angry and I had a right to be. Why is she here? She is supposed to be gone forever.

A few minutes later Dad stepped in and observed the damage. He smirked and shook his head. Conceited ass Dad is impressed. Then that's when I saw her. She was hiding behind him. She didn't want me to see her. That got me more mad.

"Fuck you," I hissed. I was still giving Naruto a problem. "Fuck you to the fieriest deepest hell where no one can hear your screams. Are you afraid? You can't even come and say hi to your own fucking son?"

Her green eyes widened. Those were my eyes. Fuck, I hated looking at her. It reminded me of Ever too much. I wished Ever didn't have to look like her. At least Ever didn't have her eyes. But I sure as fuck did and sometimes I can't even look at myself in a mirror.

"That's enough Willow. Apologize to your mother." growled Dad. Is he serious? He forgave her that easily and thinks I will do the same.

I smirked and laughed. "My mother? I don't have a fucking mother. She left me when I was four in case you've forgotten Dad. She up and left me and Ever on our own with you. I don't know what you're talking about. All I see is a person who I hate with a passion because she damaged me for life. No, that's not the worst thing. She broke Ever. She broke my sister."

At that moment she cried. Dad was glaring at me. Naruto's grip lessen by a bunch. I took that opportunity to break free. I went to the chair that was in the corner at the table. I sat and clawed the armrests. I have no more to say. I can't do it and I shouldn't be forced to.

_No one will understand the pain I went through…and I am not going back…_

_

* * *

_

**5. Ever**

Coming home from school was quiet. Willow wasn't here to talk about his day and I didn't get my piggyback ride. I sighed and sucked it up. I would see Willow later at home. We would chill together like we always do.

My personal life is strange. People always tell me I shouldn't like my brother; I wasn't feeling that. I love Willow more than anything. He was there for me for everything. Always made sure I was healthy and happy. We were really comfortable around each other.

Dad and I relationship is simple. I love Dad. He tried to be in my life and I greatly appreciated that. He would talk to me and listen to me whenever and about whatever. I just wished Willow's relationship with Dad was the same I had with him. Dad and Willow are too much alike, therefore they never really talked or bonded. Dad just cared about Willow and Willow was concerned about Dad on a daily basis. That's how it rolls with them.

Naruto was my uncle. We would laugh and pull pranks on Dad and Willow. Their expressions would either be a murderous glare or a baffled look. I loved Naruto and Willow did too…when he didn't talk about Mom.

Yes, that bring me to a tender subject: Mom. I don't know who she is but I do know how she looks like. We don't bring up Mom in the house a lot. It's big tender subject for Willow. Willow didn't like her at all. At one point I didn't too and sometime I don't. It's not the fact she afflict me but she destroyed Willow. Willow didn't deserve any of it but he got it. His pain is greater than all of ours.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was home now. I had to leave all of this behind. Willow didn't like it when I was sad. It brought him closer to insanity.

I unlocked the door and the first voice I hear is William's. I lock the door behind and made my way to the stairs.

"Fuck you," Willow hissed. I gasped and stopped on a step. "Fuck you to the fieriest deepest hell where no one can hear your screams. Are you afraid? You can't even come and say hi to your own fucking son?"

I felt my hands shaking. Son?

_He's talking to her…he's talking to Mom…_

I couldn't move. It was as if someone glued my feet to where I was standing. My breathing became uneven. Mom was here? Right now? Seeing Willow? That was a bad combination.

"That's enough Willow. Apologize to your mother." growled Dad.

Dad? Dad was here too? Dad was here with Mom? I clutched my head. Why did she come here? Did she miss us? If she was trying to reach to Willow it was too late.

Willow

Was

Gone.

Willow laughed. "My mother? I don't have a fucking mother. She left me when I was four in case you've forgotten Dad. She up and left me and Ever on our own with you. I don't know what you're talking about. All I see is a person who I hate with a passion because she damaged me for life. No, that's not the worst thing. She broke Ever. She broke my sister."

My breathing was hard and I held the staircase. Air couldn't reach my lungs fast enough. This cannot be happening right now.

I heard sobs. Those tears seemed to be the glue remover. I got up and saw the scene before me. Dad's and Mom's back were to me but Naruto and Willow could see me.

I stepped slowly into the room. Dad turned to see me then Mom did too. I let out a loud breath. Mom.

_She looks like me…except for the eyes but she looks like me…too much…oh Willow…is this what you saw everyday…_

Her hands were shaky too. My first impulse was to run and hug like there's no tomorrow but I didn't. The first person I ran to was Willow. He was sitting in a chair. I sat in his lap and hid my face in his shoulder. My loyalties were with Willow. I would pick him each time and I know the same would go for me.

He was patting my back softly. "It's okay Ever. I know how much you want to go to her. _Go._"

"N-n-no," My voice was shaky but my will wasn't. I had to stand by Willow. It was only fair.

Naruto walked over to us and crotched down next to me. I knew what he will tell me. I hold on to Willow tighter.

"She loves you both. Sakura fled from here because bad people were after her. She's back because she doesn't have to hide anymore. All she desires is for you two to take her back. She needs your love." Naruto said under his breath.

"Hn," Willow grunted. "Well I won't curse you anymore but don't assume I am going to call you Mom anytime soon."

I smiled and Willow wiped away me tears. I got up to glance at her. I went to her reluctantly. When I reached her she outstretched her arms but I rose my hand up to cease her attempt.

"If you don't plan to stay walk out of my life forever," I began.

"Ever," Willow breathed.

"Stay and I can learn to love you. Stay and embark on a journey again, I swear when you come back you'll die by my hands."

Everybody held their breaths. Sakura bent down to get to my eye level. She peered into my eyes.

"Make sure I suffer before I die," Sakura smiled.

I grinned. Then that's when I hugged her. Willow came over and I pulled him into the hug. God knows he craved this time for the longest.

Soon life got better. Three years past and our family feels whole. Willow is eighteen and this is his senior year. I am fourteen and a freshman in high school. Mom and Dad go to work and make sure the home is happy. Naruto visits and does what he excels at-pulling pranks with me and our newly added prankster: Mom.

Still at the back of my mind something is gnawing me. I would never say this out loud but I know it's not only me who thinks about this. Our family is dysfunctional and I embrace that but we all know nothing good lasts forever with us. Under the smiles lies fear. Fears on going back to the wayit was before. Maybe we were cursed that way. I lounge back on my chair and sip my soda. Outside everyone is laughing and having a great time. I didn't sit with them because I wasn't in the mood. I sip more soda. The thought is overpowering my other thoughts. It's making itself be known. It shall be ignored no more.

"_Make sure I suffer before I die," Sakura smiled._

She knows she wouldn't be here for long. We all know and if one day she wasn't here none of us would be surprised. We lived with this and I guess we all prayed the day would never come. I exhaled and closed my eyes.

_Mom…when am I going to have to kill you?_

_

* * *

_

**Yeah I am done with this story. Ok, this time I promise myself this story will be a one-shot. Please forgive me but I have other projects I want to finish. Still read and review.**

**-Sin Is My Virtue(Alexkatia)**


End file.
